Minecraft Comes Alive
Category:Q. Can i change my babys name AFTER it is born? Category:Yes you can you nmeed something from the mod Category:Babies Category:HOW DO I GO TO CONFIG Category:Server\ Category:How do i make a crown? Category:How do I get to config Category:How do i make enchanted book? Category:How do I divorce from my spouse is I can't find them? Category:Can I get my child back if he/she runs away? Category:What do you do when your spouse and child dies! Category:How do I make my child grow faster? Category:Can guards use bows How to have twins Minecraft Category:How do I teleport a villager to me? Category:There isn't a priest in the village. How can I make another? Category:How do i get my child to have a baby? Category:How do you make a wedding ring? Category:How do I divorce my spouse? Category:Villagers Category:How do you craft a monarch crown? Category:Can I change what gifts I give to my people? Category:How to get my child to get married Category:Can you change your child so they are not your daughter or son? Category:What do I do when my child goes missing? Category:If your child has a baby, how does the baby grow? Category:How do I have a child? Category:When my child is married how do i get it to make a baby Category:Do I NEED Minecraft Forge for this mod to work? Or is it optional? Category:How can i get my kid to grow faster? Category:How to I complete the achievements in MCA? Category:How do you craft a whistle Category:How to craft a ring Category:How do i change my name after its already permanent Category:How do i craft the rings Category:How do i get a spouse? Category:Villagers are randomly dying? Category:How does the child do there chores? Category:How do i get my child's child to grow up? Category:How do I get my Daughter Alicia to come back when she runs away? Category:Can I get a baby when I all ready have one? Category:Is it posibal to have twins Category:Still Alicila is still missing Category:How do you get married and get presents Category:Do more mobs attack villagers in this mod? Category:How do i become my child in hardcore mode? Category:How do I make a Villager Editor? Category:How can you arrange a minecraft wedding Category:How long does it take for babies to grow Category:What names can you give a child for special skins Category:Girth rate? Category:What if the whistle dosent work Category:Is it possible to marry two separate villagers? Category:Tey sey i stink Category:If your spouse disapers and its still in your world how do you get them back? Category:¿puedo meter una piel especial al mod? Category:How mdo you make your granchildren go from a baibie to a child Category:Child names Category:How do you set home for your family members Category:The Villagers won't talk Category:How do I get siblings or aunts? Category:How do I divorce two villagers? Category:Can you have triplets or twins in this Category:How do you get minecraft youtuber skins in this Category:How do you use the family tree? Category:How do two other villagers have a kid ? Category:How do you change your players name Category:How do i get a villager to marry a villager? Category:My child died and I had another one but I can't change the name from 'Vanesa' that was my firs kid'sname Category:I lost my kid while he went hunting,how do i get him back? Category:How the do i hire on the 1.7.10 update Category:How the fuck Category:My kid disappeared when I told him to stay - the whistle isn't working. Help? Category:How long does it take for babies to be fully grown Category:How do I have the villagers talk back to you like in minecraft diarys vid Category:In season 2 Category:In season 2. Category:How do you get your children to cook? Category:Did they get rid of the crowns in 1.8? Category:When I give my kids golden apples they grow but they are still 4 years old Category:How to get rid of gaurs Category:How to get twins Category:How do you get villagers to where the armour you put in there inventory Category:How do I change my spouses name without using the Villager Editor? Category:How do I get a villager to be a sentient? Category:How do you make a villager part of your familly, like your mom or dad